


Mysterious

by Foreveryoung9



Category: Bratz - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Mysterious, Strange things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreveryoung9/pseuds/Foreveryoung9
Summary: The girls had just got back from a summer vacation and noticed a lot of weird changes and strange and unusual things happening around town. They have also discovered that their best friend Dylan hasn't been acting himself. One day they make a plan to meet up at Dylan's house after school to spy and see what he's been up to...But what happens when two of the bratz girls go missing?





	1. That Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, if you don't already know, I am very new to this site, and this is my first fanfiction so PLEASE be kind. I enjoy writing for the bratz and I am a huge fan and I worked really hard on this and tried my best! I hope you all enjoy!

It was only the first week of school and the girls have gotten back from their summer vacation and were already stressed about a lot. Not only were they going to have to balance time between school, hanging out at the mall, and working on the magazine. Lots of things have changed in the past few months.

But thank god it was finally Saturday. And it was the perfect day for all of the girls to meet up at the juice bar and get caught up on all the latest gossip and talk about their next issue for their teen magazine.

First there was Jade just sitting at the table sipping her tropical smoothie flipping through fashion catalougues until Yasmin showed up that afternoon.  
Jade glanced over at her phone and it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

"You're late" said Jade lying her magazine on the table. "I know" said Yasmin taking a seat accross from her.  
"One why are you in your pajamas? and what is up with your hair?" Jade said noticing Yasmin hadn't had the time to fix it.  
"It's a long story" said Yasmin. "Where's Sasha and Cloe?"

"I don't know they were supposed to be here hours ago" said Jade. "Have you texted them?" Yasmin asked. "Yep, hours ago!" said Jade.  
Just then that's when Jade felt her phone vibrating on the table. It was Sasha.  
"Oh here she is?" said Jade. "Hello?"

"Hey girl, sorry we're running late, we're on our way" said Sasha. "What have you two been doing for these past few hours?" Jade asked.  
"While I had a few errands to run, Cloe has been stuck at home arguing with her parents," said Sasha. "Well hurry"  
"Relax girl we're on our way" said Sasha. "Okay" said Jade as they hung up.

"You seem awfully upset" said Yasmin as Jade placed her phone back onto the table.  
"Nothing, just had a long day" said Jade. "Me too, I can't believe I already have a project and a test to study for next week, I tried and I ended up falling asleep" said Yasmin as she grabbed a menu from the table and began reading.

"Yeah me too, all this studying has been making me crazy, that's why I think today would be the perfect day to just kick back and relax or maybe do some shopping" Jade suggested.

"Who could ever turn that down?" said Yasmin. "Exactly" said Jade sipping her smoothie again.  
"But have you realized everything has been quite strange?" Yasmin asked. "Like what?" Jade asked.

"Everything, maybe I'm just losing my mind" said Yasmin placing the menu back onto the table. "No it's okay, talk about it!" said Jade.  
"It seems like everything around me seems to be, I don't know, like out of place" Yasmin spoke again.

"Oh no, Yaz please stay with me girl" said Jade. "Trust me I'm not going anywhere, but let me get to the point, I woke up with a headache and I couldn't find my phone, I left it on the charger while I was working on my project but it wasn't there when I woke up" Yasmin explained.

"That's weird, did your brother have it?" Jade asked. "Nope I checked his room, I checked the whole house, and it was nowhere to be found, and let me tell you that almost everything in my closet I already warn but my favorite crop top went missing, and you know that dress I was going to wear on our girls night out? It shrunk" said Yasmin.

Jade was listening to her and found it hard to believe the stuff that Yasmin was saying.  
"Are you sure you didn't wake up from a nightmare?" Jade asked. "I know you probably think I'm crazy, but it's true!" said Yasmin. Jade just stared at Yasmin while sipping her smoothie trying not to burst into laughter.

"It happend, I swear!" Yasmin began going crazy. "Woah it's okay Yasmin, I had a crazy day too myself"said Jade.  
"And why did I find messed up flowers and a ripped up note at my room door?" said Yasmin. "although they were pretty nice"  
"Oh really? Maybe it was just someone playing some weird prank on you" said Jade.

Just then a tall, dark haired, handsome young man, walked over to the table with a menu in his hand.  
"Hello ladies what can I get for you today?" he spoke. Yasmin had a big crush on this boy named Eitan who goes to their school. And she felt embarrassed to be showing up to the juice bar looking a total hot mess especially in front of her crush. Yasmin had to just play it cool.

"Yes, I would like the strawberry banana smoothie, no actually, I think I'm going for the oreo milkshake, make that with extra chocolate drizzles, whipped cream and an oreo cookie on the top please" said Yasmin looking straight at the menu and then up at his dark brown eyes staring right at her. She wanted to keep calm, but she was dying on the inside.

"gotcha" he said and then turned to Jade. "No thank you, the last smoothie got me fool, good drinks by the way" said Jade finishing up her drink.  
"Oreo milkshake it is" he said looking Yasmin straight in her eyes and then he did a wink. She smiled and she kept her eyes on him as he walked away.  
"That could've gone horribly wrong" said Yasmin. "See I knew it, you ARE crushing on him," said Jade.

"No it's just-" "Don't deny it" said Jade. "Okay I am, and we only talked a few times, we never even hung out before or even kissed, but it's nothing, it shouldn't even matter unless, unless those flowers were sent to my room from him" said Yasmin as a bright smile grew on her face. Jade was very excited too.  
"Oh my god! what if he has a crush on me?" Yasmin's voice got louder. "DING!" said Jade. "But why would the note be ripped? Unless my brother did it?"  
"Good question" said Jade placing her index finger close to her chin. "By the way, were we loud?" Yasmin asked.  
Just then that's when Sasha and Cloe finally showed up.

"It's about time" said Jade. "I'm sorry I didn't forget we had plans, and was stuck helping my aunt babysit three bad kids, plus a baby, while struggling to get them to sleep, I had to keep running back to the store to find the right can of milk, ya'll just don't understand" said Sasha taking a seat near Yasmin.  
"Don't ask I don't even want to talk about it!" said Cloe looking stressed as usual.

"here why don't you take a seat" said Jade inviting Cloe to go sit with her. Cloe sat down beside Jade.  
"Oh my god, Yasmin, you look a mess girl, I didn't even realize" said Sasha.

"Thank you, I didn't have to rush out after a nap, loosing track of time, and not having anything to wear" said Yasmin.  
"Yeah Yaz has had a pretty crazy day" said Jade still trying not to laugh at the foolishness coming out of her mouth minutes ago.  
"looks like we're going to have to take you shopping" said Sasha. Even Cloe glanced over at Yasmin's hair and chuckled a bit.  
"You all can make fun of me all you want that's why I-"

"she has a crush" said Jade. "Really who?" Cloe asked. "Yes I do, but he will remain nameless" said Yasmin.  
"What are you doing child? go get him" said Sasha. "No I can't, not like this" said Yasmin.  
"True, I think we could use a trip to the mall"

Finally the cute guy came back with her milkshake. He placed it right in front of her and said "here you go"  
Yasmin got out her wallet and gave him the money and thanked him. The girls went on and talked about their crazy saturday and then headed off to the mall to do some shopping.


	2. Strange Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter might not be the greatest, but pretty soon the story will finally begin, so please bare with me...once again I hope you all enjoy, and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!!!

After a long saturday afternoon of shopping and doing the usual girl stuff they do, the girls decided to grab a bite to eat.  
"ughhh my legs are killing me" said Cloe taking a seat beside Jade who was sitting across from Sasha and Yasmin as she placed her salad onto the table.  
"I don't even know how I'm going take all of this home" said Cloe angrily. Just then her phone began ringing. "who is this calling me? what do you want?" said Cloe taking her phone out of her purse to answer the unknown number.

"who's that?" Yasmin asked. "nobody, they hung up" said Cloe placing her phone onto the table and she forcefully dug her fork into her salad staring down at the bowl and then looked up to all the fretful looks on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked. "yeah, you seemed stressed" said Yasmin. "girl is it that time of the month?" Sasha questioned.  
"No" said Cloe. "Well are you and Cameron fighting?" Sasha asked. "No I'm ok" said Cloe. Then she began venting about her parents.  
"I'm just sick of my parents telling me what to do that's all, they always tell me I'm staying out too late" Cloe began.

"Is that what the argument with your parents was all about?" Yasmin asked. "Yes and I know I'm already going to be under a lot of stress having school, and credit card bills to pay" said Cloe.

"I should probably stop spending, but I couldn't miss the shoe sale this week" Cloe added.  
"I hear you on that one" said Jade. "they want to check up on me, they wanna hassel me about my grades already, and where I'm going, My Mom wanted me to watch my brother today and I told her I already had plans and she got all upset and began complaining about how irresposible it is to go out on a saturday, but I didn't know she had a job interview" said Cloe.

"Oh wow" said Sasha dipping her nachos into her cheese bowl. "what happened?"  
"Dad decided to stay home with him instead" said Cloe.  
"It sounds like they don't give you your space" said Jade. 

"They don't and it's not my fault my father works two jobs and my Mom's always busy running errands, and it's bad enough they stopped giving me allowance so I had to bust my butt to find a job of my own and now I have to balance a job and keeping up with school " Cloe complained.  
"Well you're welcome to stay over my house if you'd like" Yasmin offered. "Awww thanks Yaz, but I have an awful lot of homework to catch up on" said Cloe.

Suddenly Sasha spotted one of their best friends Dylan hanging out with a group of strange kids. Lots of them were dressed up in weird looking costumes.

"oh my god guys, I can't believe this" Sasha began. "Believe what?" said Jade. "turn around!"said Sasha as Cloe and Jade turned to face the direction the funny guys were standing. Yasmin took a look at him herself. He was dressed in a black suit, shiny black shoes, a black hat with a red stripe, a colorful tie and a long red cape with a stick in his hand.

"this seems awfully strange" said Yasmin. "that's quite a costume he's got going on there!" said Jade. "and what is he doing with them? Dylan doesn't usually hang around geeks"

"I know, am I the only one around here who has been noticing?" said Sasha. "I had no idea, that's probably the reason why he hasn't been hanging out with us" said Cloe. The girls continued to stare in his direction eyeing all of his new friends until they spotted a short guy dressed the same but with black funny looking glasses on his face.

"Oh my God is that Zeek?!" said Yasmin and Jade at the same time. "Who is he?" Cloe asked.  
"You don't remember that weird guy Jade and I were telling you about?" Yasmin said. "He was in our chemistry class last year, he used to have a mad crush on us" said Jade. "he tried to ask me out last year at the dance"

"Eww Gross" said Cloe. "I'm trying to get the picture out of my head" said Jade trying so hard not to barf up the food she just ate off of her plate.  
"Guys let's focus" said Sasha. From where they were sitting they couldn't really hear what was going on but from the looks of it all of the guys were standing around trying to pass out invitations somewhere and the rest were goofing off.

"How is he gonna throw a party and not invite us" said Cloe. "that looks like one party I wouldn't want to attend" said Jade. "Shhh, focus" said Sasha.  
Jade and Yasmin's eyes both met Zeek bursting into laughter as he whispered in all of their ears making them giggle, and then Dylan did some weird kind of dance and began laughing himself.

"I'm starting to worry about him" said Yasmin. "we have to fix this" said Sasha. "But how?" Jade asked. "We'll figure out something" said Sasha. "Have you tried talking to him?" said Cloe. "I texted him days ago and he never responded" said Sasha. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who is noticing strange things around here" said Yasmin.


	3. Dylan's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm a little late, but happy New Year to all of you! Here is Chaper three, I hope you all enjoy!!!

The girls have met up at the juice bar after school to talk about how weird their best friend has been acting lately. They weren't only shocked by the change in his behavior, they were also very clueless to why he was acting the way he was.

"okay things have seriously gotten out of control, tell me why I spotted Dylan at lunch picking his nose with a fork and then dipping it into his burrito bowl?" said Jade. "and have you seen his outfit today?"

"I think we need to get to the bottom of this" said Sasha. "Yes I agree," said Jade. "yeah, but we can't just go up to him and ask him why he's acting so strange" said Cloe.

"You know what? I just came up with a brilliant idea" said Jade. "what is it?" the girls asked.  
"I say tommorow after school, we all meet up at Dylan's house" said Jade. "yesss, that way we can really see what's going on!" Yasmin agreed. "are you saying we're supposed to just spy on him?" Cloe asked not sounding very pleased. Sasha and Jade made most of the decisions for the group, and Yasmin and Cloe always had no choice but to tag along.

"Not only that, we gotta come up with a plan" said Jade. "what are you thinking?" said Sasha.  
"don't tell me you're thinking about going inside his house, you never know what he could do" said Cloe. "what if we get caught?" "relax" said Sasha.

"we'll all meet up at his house tommorow and we'll just tell his parents that we're there to work on a group project or something" said Jade.  
"so we're gonna sneak into his house and spy on him?" Cloe asked. "Uhh yeah" said Jade.

"Cloe, I see Jade's point" said Yasmin. "Jade's right, this might be the only way to try to win our best friend back"  
"thanks Yaz" said Jade. "yeah calm down,"said Sasha. "So are we all in?" Jade asked. "I am" said Yasmin. "me too" Sasha agreed. Cloe was hesitant but ended up having no choice.

 

The Next Day  
Jade and Yasmin have met up outside of Dylan's house after school like they were supposed to, but there was only one problem Sasha and Cloe weren't there.

"Hey Jade" said Yasmin. "have you seen Sasha or Cloe?"  
"Nope not yet! we all agreed to meet here, at four and they're late" said Jade staring at her screen. "I know, it wouldn't be fair if we had to go in and risk getting caught all by ourselves" said Yasmin.

"I'm calling Sasha right now" said Jade. All they got back was a voicemail. "Hello, I am sorry I cannot take your call, I am busy at this moment, leave a message"

"Yaz and I are waiting at Dylan's" Jade spoke into the phone"  
"My phone's about to die! have you found your phone yet?" Jade asked. "No," said Yasmin. Jade decided to call Cloe and the same thing happened where she didn't pick up.

"okay maybe they're running a little late, maybe Cloe's having another argument with her parents, they can't keep her there forever, so let's just give them some time" said Yasmin trying to stay calm and collective.

"yeah you're right" said Jade. "at this time, I really wish I had a charger"  
Yasmin glanced over at Jade's screen that read 39%. "dang Jade what were you doing in class all day?" said Yasmin. "that's not the point, I'm concerned about our friend here!" said Jade pointing to the house where they began to hear a bunch of strange sounds. 

"eeet eet eeet eeet, eghhh eghhh, hahhaha, eeeh heee heee" is all they could hear. Then they began hearing lound animal sounds.  
"Are those sounds coming from Dylan?" Yasmin asked so worried. "yeah, I think so, I am starting to worry a lot about him" said Jade.  
"yeah we all are" said Yasmin. Suddenly a shadow appeared in the window, hiding behind the curtains was a presence doing some really strange stuff, and the body looked similar to the shape of Dylan.

Jade took a look at her phone and almost twenty minutes had passed. "okay Jade we gotta get out of here" said Yasmin. "No, we didn't bust our butts to get here all for nothing, I planned this all day," said Jade.

"well I hope Sasha and Cloe are okay, "said Yasmin. Suddenly the front door swung open.  
"Oh my god, lets hide" said Yasmin. Both of them had worried looks on their faces and hid behind the nearest bush trying to make less noise.

There Dylan was walking out of the house with Zeek dressed up in black tuxes and shiny black dress shoes dragging big trash bags behind them.  
Jade had noticed that Dylan forgot to close the door from behind him.

"hey look Yaz!" said Jade pointing to the opened door. "Oh my god, where do you think they went?" Yasmin asked.  
"Come on let's go!" said Jade getting up and pulling Yasmin into the direction of the house running fast.


	4. Something Strange

"are you sure this is a good idea?" Yasmin asked loudly. "I'm starting to think this wasn't such a great idea" "quiet" Jade whispered as she closed the door from behind them.

"if no one is here, why are we whispering?" Yasmin said in a low tone. "because you never know when they will be coming back, that's why we should go hide somewhere" said Jade.

"now let me make sure they're gone for sure"  
Jade moved the curtains peeking out of the window to make sure that the boys were no where in sight.

"okay the coast is clear" said Jade closing the curtain again. "what do you think was in those bags?" Yasmin asked. "Good question, there's a lot we have to find out, but before anyone like him or his parents get here, I think we should hide before we get caught and looked at as some creeps"

"we are creeps right now, I can't believe I agreed to hide in our best friend's house to watch him" said Yasmin. "and once we get him back to normal again, he'll realize it was for his own good" said Jade walking in the direction of the basement.

"The basement. Good idea!" said Yasmin following from behind her. "we all know this is where he sleeps, and it'd be the easiest place to hide and easedrop on everything we hear from upstairs" said Jade. "I totally agree" said Yasmin.

The girls tipped into the basement where it was pitch black and quiet. The only thing they could hear was their footsteps. Jade got out her phone and turned on her flashlight so she can find the light. 

After she found the light, she flicked it on. And there was their friend's room, a nice finished basement where his bed was, his dresser, tv, a bunch of snacks, and some strange and unusual things that wasn't there the last time they hung out.  
"Oh wow" said Yasmin. "what's been going on down here?" 

"I know, since when does he play with machines? interesting" said Jade. There were also tables set up with equipment they never seen before. They have even noticed that he's been trying to build a time machine.

"what has he done to our friend?" said Yasmin. Jade then noticed Dylan's iphone charger was lying right on his bed.  
"a charger!" said Jade excited as she rushed right over to his bed plugging in her poor device. Just then that's when Jade got a text from Sasha.  
BunnyBoo: I'm sorry I ain't get ure call girl, my phone died before I could get home  
Jade texted her back.

Kool_Kat: ure okay girl, I was just worried about u, Yaz and I are here, have u reached Cloe yet?  
BunnyBoo: No not yet, don't do anything else, wait for us  
Kool_Kat: it's a little too late for that... ;)  
BunnyBoo: what do u mean??  
Kool_Kat: we almost thought u two weren't going to show so after spotting Dylan leave his house with Zeek leaving the door wide open, we snuck in there and now we're trying to find a good hiding spot in his room  
Kool_Kat: we left the door unlocked btw  
BunnyBoo: I hate ya'll  
Kool_Kat: oops sorry :0  
BunnyBoo: lol it's okay girl, I am going to Cloe's house to see what's up with her, then I'll be there asap, I promise!  
Kool_Kat: hurry up his parents or somebody could come any minute  
Kool_Kat: U never know  
BunnyBoo: Kk

Jade locked her phone and lifted her head up to see Yasmin walking over to the bed.  
"You seem kinda distracted over there, who's the guy?" Yasmin asked. "No, it's only Sasha, she told me her phone died and needed a charge, and none of us could get a hold of Cloe, because she's not answering her either and your phone has been lost for days which is weird" said Jade.

"but anyway, Sasha said she's gonna go to Cloe's and then she'll be here soon so, what do you think we should do now?" she added.  
"I don't know, I guess, figure out a way we can hide all four of us without being seen, under his bed is very obvious" said Yasmin. Yasmin walked over to the bathroom. "who wants to wake up in the morning and find their four best friends hiding in the shower"

"Surprise!" Jade joked. Yasmin laughed. "I can't find the perfect place, everything is so strange and different down here, and his room is spotless, it's not usually like this, something is wrong," said Yasmin.

"and I've lost my phone for days, things are disappearing, my friend's acting weird, and we can't get a hold of Cloe, this is a dream"  
"Yasmin calm down, it's okay, let's just relax for now turn on some tv, we'll wait for Cloe and Sasha to get here, we'll find the perfect hiding spot, and we'll all figure this out together, you will get your phone back" said Jade grabbing the remote making an attempt to turn on the tv. When it came on the only thing they had to watch was a blue screen.

"What's up with his tv?" Jade said getting up from the bed pressing buttons on the tv trying to fix it.  
But then she realized that the tv was plugged in and everything else was disconnected. "Great, now we have no tv" said Jade. "I have a feeling we're in a horror movie" said Yasmin.

"relax, everything's gonna be fine" said Jade taking deep breaths. "after we find out how to get our friend back, and we get out of here" said Yasmin.  
Yasmin and Jade just sat on the bed and talked and still haven't heard back from Sasha or Cloe.

About an Hour Later- 5:15  
"I thought Sasha was going to be quick" said Jade as she blew up her phone with tons of text messages.  
Kool_Kat: have u got Cloe yet?  
Kool_Kat: Where are u?  
Kool_Kat: Sasha?  
Kool_Kat: pick up the phone  
Kool_Kat: Sasha please  
Kool_Kat: real funny

Jade tried to call Cloe and nobody replied. "oh wow, I wonder what's going on" said Jade trying not to get annoyed.  
"Cloe's arguement with her parents must be that bad" said Yasmin. "or what if they're playing some kind of prank on us" said Jade.

"they wouldn't do that" said Yasmin getting up from the bed. Jade was still sitting there, she felt happy to get her phone to almost 60%  
"you think we should leave? and maybe go see if they're okay?" Yasmin asked trying to make her way to the steps.

"that would probably be a good idea" said Jade getting up as well. Then suddenly Yasmin discovered something very unusual looking underneath the basement stairs. "before we go, come look at this?" said Yasmin.

Despite all of Dylan's machinery he had in his room, this one weird looking machine caught her attention. Jade left her phone on the charger and planned to go back and get it before they left.

The machine was so many machines connected together. In the middle was a big box shape piece with millions of buttons and and a big circular hole, and a remote control sitting beside it on the table. The girls didn't have time to play around, but they were really curious to what everything was.  
Yasmin wasn't usually the one to just make a decision without thinking about it first. Anything could happen, she could end up electrocuted by touching all these plugs.

"what the heck" said Jade stepping closer to the machine. Yasmin picked up the remote and took a look at all the mysterious buttons on the control pannel.

"I wonder what this is for" said Yasmin. "yeah who knows, what if this isn't Dylan's machine? what if Zeek set up this whole thing and used it as a way to hypnotize him or something like that" said Jade.  
"yeah he probably used his remote to change him" said Yasmin. "but why would Zeek be hanging out in his room in the first place?"

"Oh my god I didn't think of that, but we gotta get going" said Jade. Yasmin began pressing buttons, not knowing what could happen, she was kinda nervous. Yasmin wanted to test it to see if they were right about it. She pointed the remote in her direction and began pressing millions of buttons.  
"ughh it's not gonna work" said Yasmin. 

She began looking for buttons on the box and finally turned it on, the box lit up, it was a green bright color and Yasmin began pressing buttons again.  
"I know this remote has some kind of connection to this machine, and I'm gonna be the one to figure it out" said Yasmin. Jade just stood there with a worried look on her face and then decided to help her.

Yasmin was struggling terribly until Jade came closer and said "let me see that"  
After Yasmin had pressed the last button, before Jade could even get the remote completely in her hands, that really bright light got even bigger and brighter and began shining on them.

"I'm afraid we might go blind" said Jade. "I'm gonna turn it off, give it back to me" said Yasmin trying to get it from Jade's hands.  
"wait" said Jade trying to turn it off herself. Jade was struggling to turn it off, they both tried to cover their eyes. "you do it" said Jade handing it back to 

Yasmin. Just as she handed it back, the remote lit up in both of their hands shocking their fingers sending an undescribable feeling through their bodies.  
"woah" said Jade. "what's happening?"

A green light shaped like a circle spun around them, it was like a magical mythical experience until they lost control of everything and couldn't control what was happening to them. Their bodies began to shake endlessly, and they were unaware of what was happening until they couldn't feel anything.


	5. Something Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since the last time I updated and it's been about a full month. I've been super busy lately and haven't found the motivation to write or update, plus I didn't want to rush this story, I kinda wanted to take my time with it and give this story a chance to get a little more hits before updating another chapter. But I've been silent just trying to put chapters out and wait to see the outcome, but don't be silent either. Please let me know what you think in the comment section below. It'd make me more than happy to start getting your feedback. Thank you I hope you all enjoy! :)

There they were lying down, passed out and still couldn't feel a thing. But where they were felt like an unusual place. Suddenly their eyes opened to a really bright and colorful view. Everything around them seemed so blurry. After waking up next to each other they both began feeling dizzy.

"Jade? are you okay?" said Yasmin unconciously. "where are we?"  
"I don't know" said Jade sitting up. "this seems rather odd"

They were stuck in the middle of nowhere. At the moment the girls couldn't remember what happened before they found themselves where they were.

"come on Jade, let's get out of here" said Yasmin getting up. "If only there's a way out" said Jade. Jade was still sitting and Yasmin grabbed Jade's hand helping her to her feet.

"It feels like everything is spinning" said Jade finally standing. They both couldn't help but stare at the bright colors surrounding them. They were spinning. "I know I feel like we're gonna get hypnotized if we do not get out of here" said Yasmin.

"Oh my god, where's my phone?" Jade began freaking out. "we'll have time to get your phone once we leave" said Yasmin.  
Yasmin and Jade had no idea where they were, and where they were going. They never seen the place once in their lives. But it was time for them to escape.

"come on let's get out of here" said Yasmin as they both began running the direction of the moving colors. "what? how do we know which direction's gonna get us out of here?" Jade questioned. "Good question" said Yasmin. "we'll just keep running til we find a way, but we're not giving up easy" said Yasmin.

They both began running in the same direction they were headed before. It was all the same, it seemed like they weren't getting anywhere, like there was no way out. All they could see was bright spinning colors. There were no doors, no windows, no exit signs or nothing just the two of them stuck in an unknown place.

They just kept running and running as fast as they could until they could no longer catch their breath. "I'm starting to think we're wasting our time" Yasmin said tired and out of breath. "Yasmin, we got this" said Jade. "How? we're stuck here and I don't know what this place is, I feel like I'm dreaming, wake up Yasmin" she said.

"You're not this is real" said Jade. "and yes it's strange but-"  
"wake up Yasmin!" said Yasmin repeatedly as she began smacking herself across her face.

Jade felt just as bad, and it sucked to be stuck in the situation they were in, but seeing Yasmin go crazy wasn't going to help.  
"okay girl, you're driving me bonkers, calm down" said Jade taking her two hands stopping Yasmin from hitting her face again.  
"we'll figure this out, as long as we stick together, we'll be okay" said Jade. Suddenly they heard a loud sound. "Do you hear that?" Yasmin asked. 

It was the sound of a really strong wind coming closer to them. "yes, I hear it" said Jade.  
Just then it was getting louder which meant it was getting closer and closer "Run!" they both screamed and began running in a straight direction, not knowing where they would end up. They ran as fast as they could and didn't stop until the wind caught up to them and pulled them the opposite direction of where they were going.

"ahhhhhhhh" they both screamed to the top of their lungs. "I don't know where this is taking me" said Yasmin. "We're gonna die" Jade cried. It went on for a while until the wind spit them back onto the floor in Dylan's room.

It was like waking up in that weird place again accept for things couldn't get any worse. After waking up all over again they both felt the floor to make sure everything was back to normal, and they were ready to go leave his house.

"Yasmin are you good?" Jade said trying to open her eyes. "I'm good, are you?" Yasmin asked. "What just happened?" Jade asked.  
"I have no idea, but I'm not doing that again" said Yasmin feeling the floor. They were both laying across from each other. Yasmin was on her stomach and Jade was on her side.

"I can't wait to tell Sasha and Cloe this" said Jade. "now let's get up and go" said Jade, looking right at Yasmin and helping her up. Once they were both up they became aware of their surroundings. Everything seemed so off to them.

"Jade does anything seem kinda different to you?" Yasmin asked staring straight at the floor. "yeah it actually does" said Jade.  
"like why does everything in Dylan's room seem ten times bigger than it's normal size?" said Yasmin. Jade finally looked up and realized everything was so huge surrnounding them.

"Oh my god! Yaz you're right, everything is so gigantic" said Jade as they both began eyeing the insanely large tables and long walls. "Even Dylan's bed, and his machines are so big" said Yasmin. "You think we're dreaming?"

"this can't be happening," said Jade. "I can't reach my phone from all the way down here!"  
"I don't know what we're gonna say to Sasha and Cloe," said Yasmin.

They couldn't believe what was happening, they couldn't even explain it to them if they tried. It was really bizarre.  
"I can't believe this" said Jade. "Me either" said Yasmin. "Sasha and Cloe won't find us down here, and we have no choice but to be stuck here until everything gets back to normal again" 

"and what about our shopping trips?, what about school?" Jade added. "what will our parents think when they realized we went missing and have to look for us?" Yasmin asked as they both went into panic mode. "Oh my god. WHAT HAPPENED TO US?" Yasmin and Jade cried as they both squeezed each other really tight.


	6. The Search Party

Sasha had finally made it to Dylan's house where Yasmin and Jade were waiting patiently for her. It has been a stressful afternoon trying to get there on time. 

Sasha's phone had died and she had to charge it up and that gave her time to catch up on school work she was not going to risk putting school aside this year. And she was a little upset that Cloe wouldn't be joining them at Dylan's house. 

Her parents had grounded her after another argument so she wasn't allowed to leave the house.  
Just as Sasha neared his house, she decided to pick up her phone and call Jade. All she could hear was ringing but Jade didn't pick up her phone.

Sasha thought that her phone still might've been dead so she forgot about it because she was basically there. The whole neighborhood was silent although it wasn't dark out yet, it was still kinda creepy.

Sasha carefully inspected the area and looked every where to make sure nobody was around. She listened closely to make sure there were no signs of his parents being home.

"okay this is looking good" Sasha said to herself as she neared the door and entered the house. The house was very quiet, the only sounds she could hear was the sound of the door as she closed it. 

The only light that was on was the light downstairs where Dylan sleeps and Sasha was shocked to hear how quiet it was, she began to think that Jade and Yasmin must've fell asleep.

"Dang was I that long?" she said. "Yasmin, Jade! I'm finally here Cloe said that she couldn't make it because her parents aren't letting her go out tonight so I guess it's just the three of us"

Not one of them answered her. Sasha was never usually bothered by anything or scared of anything in her life, but she was starting to worry and also get a little creeped out.

"okay Jade, Yasmin this ain't a game, stop playin" she said as she finally entered his room. She looked around and they were no where to be found. She even spotted all of Dylan's silly equipment he had in his room, and recognized the one that was lit up.

"this is interesting!" she thought. She seen the tv was off, and found it weird that Jade's phone was lying right on Dylan's bed plugged up.  
"this doesn't make sense" Sasha said to herself. 

She thought that maybe they were playing a little game of hide and go-seek but wherever they were she knew Jade never just left her phone anywhere. After searching the whole basement and not finding them she decided to call Cloe. Of course she didn't pick up.

"Oh snap that's right, her parents probably took her phone" she said. Sasha ran straight back upstairs to go search other possible parts of the house and still didn't see them.

"where could they have ran off to?" Sasha began thinking. Just then minutes later Sasha got a call back from Cloe.  
"Hey Sasha, I'm sorry, I couldn't pick up the phone because my parents were home, they just now left the house, what is it?" Cloe spoke.  
"It's Yasmin and Jade, I have no idea where they are, when Jade and I texted she told me she was right at the house waiting for us in his basement and I just got here minutes ago and it was quiet, I checked every spot in the basement and in the house and couldn't find them, it's weird, Jade left her phone on the charger on Dylan's bed" said Sasha before being able to catch her breath. "yeah something does seem kinda off" said Cloe. "and I can't try to call Yasmin because her phone has been lost for days" Sasha added.  
"I'll be on my way," said Cloe. "okay girl, hurry, I hope we can find them sooner" said Sasha before hanging up.

Minutes Later  
After Cloe got dressed and threw on her shoes, that's when her parents came barging back into the door. So it was time to get busted sneaking out, and what was worse was that her brother was sleeping.

"Great!" said Cloe. "Missy where do you think you're going?" said her father. "Out, that's where I'm going!" said Cloe. The both of them had angry looks on their faces.

"and didn't we say you weren't allowed to have this?" said her Mother referring to her phone in her hand. "you're not leaving"  
"I don't care," said Cloe.

"what are we gonna do with this girl Joanne? first she leaves the house every day and doesn't tell us where she is, then tries to sneak out the house, next she'll come back home with tattoos and more peircings and god who knows what's next?" said her father.

"relax," said Cloe. "what do you mean relax?" her father said. "and not only did you try to sneak out when you know you're grounded, you were gonna leave your brother here all by himself?" her Mother pouted.

"he was sleep, I didn't wanna wake him up, besides he'll be ok" said Cloe trying to walk pass her parents.  
"Hand it over" her Mother demanded. "I really don't have time to talk, I have to go, it's an emergency" said Cloe.

"fine, well when you come back home, you're still grounded" said her mother. "fair enough" said Cloe walking straight out the door.  
Just minutes later that's when Cloe met up with Sasha and they began searching for a while.

"that's odd, why would Jade just leave her phone on the charger? and where would they go?" Cloe asked. "I don't know" said Sasha. "but we'll keep looking" said Sasha as she turned on the flashlight from her phone. 

They were outside and began searching the bushes and trees and even the backyard. They searched possible places they could be, like the juice bar, their school, the mall. They were no where to be found. 

"this is really strange to me, I don't know if we'll ever find them" said Cloe getting irritated. "we will, we just gotta keep looking" said Sasha. "should we call the police?" said Cloe. "No, we're gonna do this!" said Sasha.

"I really believe there is something strange going on, I think we should call the police" said Cloe. The girls been out walking and walking the dark streets until Sasha lost hope too.

"I don't get it, they would never just get up and leave out of no where and never text us, I'm starting to worry" said Sasha as she took a seat on the nearest bench next to Cloe. 

They were at the park. "What they've been kidnapped" said Cloe. "now when you say that, it makes sense, they left the door open for us so the only thing that possibly could've happened is someone breaking in" said Sasha.

"ohh poor Jade and Yasmin, they probably have been taken somewhere really far and can't reach anybody to get help" said Cloe.

"I think we should call the cops, that seems to be the only way"  
"Maybe we should start with their parents first" said Sasha unlocking her phone. All of their parents were Close and knew a lot about each other. 

Sasha called Yasmin's parents and Cloe called Jade's parents and decided to tell them everything that happened. Minutes later Cloe's Mom called.

"It's late, when are you coming home? your dinner is in the refrigerator" she spoke. Cloe wanted to be annoyed at her Mother for not trusting her being out too late, but she was too scared for her friends to even get upset, she didn't even wanna argue.

"Listen, my friends are in trouble" Cloe spoke into the phone. "Where are you?" she asked. "That doesn't matter right now" said Cloe. "Clo-" said her mother as Cloe interrupted her by hanging up the phone.

Minutes Later  
"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs. Martinez there are no signs of your daughter anywhere and there doesn't seem to be a way to get a hold of her" said the officer. Sasha and Cloe were at the police office downtown with Yasmin's parents waiting for Jade's parents to arrive.

"But we've checked every possible place, we've tried to call her, we even tried to text her and she didn't answer that's not like her" Yasmin's Mother spoke.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Martinez," said the officer. "Oh no, what will we do?" Yasmin's mother was almost on the verge of tears. "we're just gonna have to keep looking" said another officer. Just then that's when Jade's parents showed up to the police station.

They had very worried looks on their faces and same as Yasmin's parents. They were all very confused.

"As soon as we got a call from Cloe we rushed right over, please don't tell me you looked everywhere and couldn't find her" said Jade's Mother. "Yes very true"

"don't just stand there, our daughters are missing do something!" said Jade's Mom. "calm down, they'll probably start a search through the neighborhood" said Jade's father. "Don't tell me to calm down, our daughter told us she was going to a friend's house and now all of a sudden she's missing and nowhere to be found"

Cloe and Sasha felt just as bad. Things were weird, if they had ran off somewhere without telling them they would've came back by now.  
The police began asking the girls questions, they felt guilty. 

If they wouldnt have made plans to go to Dylan's house they wouldn't be looking for them. They couldn't lie. They gave them the honest truth.

"Where was the last time you two saw them?" one officer asked. "They were at school with us, and our friend didn't seem to be doing great and all we wanted to do was check on him, they texted me saying they met up at his house, and I was a little late, and by the time I could get there they were gone" Sasha explained.

"Was his parents home at the time?" The officer asked taking his pen accross the notepad. "No they weren't present at the time" Sasha answered.

"How could ya'll have gotten in there?"

"Officer, the door was unlocked" Cloe said. "This seems a bit off" said the police officer going through the drawer behind his desk getting more paper.

"Here's my number if no one shows up, you can give me a call" said the officer handing their parents a slip of paper.  
"This is all you can do? There has to be other options" said Yasmin's mother. 

"we're sorry about your daughters" said the police officer. "Sorry isn't going to fix the fact that our daughters are missing" said Mrs. Martinez.  
"But for now the only thing we can do is keep searching, and we might have to do an investegation, but for now here's my number, and I'd like to have yours, if they show up anywhere we can give you a call" said the officer.

After the Officer, Yasmin and Jade's parents exchanged numbers, they all shook hands and were getting ready to exit the office. Just then that's when Cloe's Mother showed up.

"Oh my goodness Cloe, your father and I were worried sick about you" she said pulling Cloe in for a hug and checking her for any bumps and bruises.

"Mom I'm ok, how did you find me?" Cloe asked. "I got a call from Yasmin and Jade's mothers saying you were down at the police station, and I was worried, and are they going to be okay?" she asked. "we don't know where's Dad?" Cloe asked.

There was a huge search party going around the neighborhood and the whole town. It was really late. There were tons of police cars, flashing lights, noosy neighbors, concerned neighbors, and even some kids and other friends of Stiles High holding up signs and pictures of the girls.

"Oh my God, Roxxi, Phoebe we're so glad that you can make it" said Sasha running to the twin sisters to hug them tightly. "I haven't been this scared of anything in my life" Sasha added. 

Then Cloe showed up. "Just know we're here for you two," said Phoebe. "Once we got the call we realized that this was very urgent, Yasmin and Jade are your girls and we know how much it would mean to you and of course you're our girls too" said Roxie.

"Thank you guys so much!" said Cloe almost feeling herself about to cry. Just then Sasha heard two familiar voices calling her name behind her. Out in the crowd of people were a beautiful dark, and young looking couple. "Mom, Dad" said Sasha running over to them. 

"We're so glad you're ok, but we're worried about your friends" said her Mother. "Next time please tell us where you are and what's going on" said Sasha's Father. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again" said Sasha in her parents warm embrace. 

She wanted to cry but refused to let herself. She was very scared but seeing her parents gave her a little sense of security. She knew she wasn't alone. So the search party went on and on. And that night seemed as if nobody was going to get any sleep.


	7. What Are We Gonna Do?

Yesterday was a really long day for the girls. Their efforts of trying to find out what was wrong with their friend have went completely wrong. And what happened to them was very unexpected.

The girls still felt like they were dreaming and couldn't wake up, but it was more like a nightmare they couldn't escape.

The girls were lying down on the carpet. Trying to get some sleep. Hours had passed after all that noise in the neighborhood and all those flashing lights were finally gone.  
"Hey Yaz, you still up?" Jade asked. "yeah, I can't get any sleep" said Yasmin.

"Me either" said Jade. "it's cold, we don't have any blankets or any pillows, Dylan's carpet is making me itch"

"I don't know where we'll find a decent meal or how we'll be able to wash up again to save our lives" said Yasmin. "I know this is horrifying" said Jade eyeing every insanely large objects they were surrounded by.

"If this is a dream I hope I wake up soon" Yasmin added. "I have no idea how this could've happened, and what we're gonna do" said Jade. They both were looking up at the ceiling which was really far from where they were.

Just then Yasmin turned to face Jade and said "do you think we'll be like this forever?"

"I don't know," Jade replied. "I hope not" said Yasmin. "Me too, we're already have a lot to worry about, we'll talk about it in the morning, but for now I think we should try to get some sleep" said Jade as she eyed the giant glowing numbers on the clock sitting on Dylan's dresser. It was almost three o clock in the morning and they were surprised that Sasha and Cloe haven't showed up yet.

"Yeah you're right" said Yasmin turning herself to face the celing again. It was now piece and quiet and she had closed her eyes and had to force herself to sleep.

Later That Afternoon  
It was a brand new day, nobody had plans, Cloe's parents were at work, and her brother had stayed afterschool which was the perfect opportunity for Sasha to sneak over Cloe's house.

They both had a lot of homework to do, and tests to study for, it was all too overwhelming.

There they were sitting at the kitchen counter, books, papers, pencils, pens filled the table, and it was hard to focus especially with the Tv on. Cloe turned it off.  
"I can't focus" said Cloe. "I know, this essay is due tomorrow," said Sasha crumbling up another piece of paper with cursive writing on it. The girls were stressing over school and their best friends. They felt empty without them.

"I miss Yasmin and Jade" said Cloe tapping the pen on her notebook repeatedly. "I'm starting to think what if this is our faults, if I wouldn't have gotten grounded they wouldn't have had to wait on us, and if they wouldn't have had to wait on us this probably wouldn't have happened we'd still have our friends and we'd already figured out what's been going on with Dylan by now"

"It's not our faults," said Sasha. "I was thinking what if Dylan had kidnapped them and took them off somewhere, or maybe he dragged them downstairs to his room and secretly burried them somewhere" said Cloe.

"Exactly where would he do that?" Sasha asked. "or what if he has them tied to chairs or hung over a giant pot of fire, you know how it is in those movies "said Cloe. "I'm trying not to think the worse"

Cloe and Sasha had really missed their friends, they had feelings of sadness and even guilt losing their friends. A lot has happened in the past few days and they just didn't understand. They didn't know what to do, but they were gonna figure it out together.

"don't panic, we'll figure this out, I'm just trynna think, and something ain't right" said Sasha placing her pencil onto the table.


	8. What The Heck?

Jade and Yasmin were going to be stuck in Dylan's room for a while, and they didn't know how they were going to get back to their human size again. They were in a tough situation. 

They could only imagine how much school they would miss. And they had to adjust to sleeping uncomfortably.

Jade was knocked out still, but Yasmin on the other hand was tossing and turning. She had buried her arms inside of her shirt because Dylan's room was a little chili. 

She turned over and glanced over at Jade who was asleep. She didn't understand how she could sleep like that. Dylan's carpet wasn't the best resting place.  
All she could do was assume the worse. She began thinking what if Sasha and Cloe forgot all about them? Realizing they never showed up that night.

And all other kinds of stuff. She wasn't used to being away from her other friends, and she clearly wasn't used to being lost in her best friend's room with almost no way to get out.

It was all too much for her. And with Jade still sleep she felt lonely and bored. She was going crazy.

 

Hours Later  
It was hours later when the girls were still passed out in the middle of Dylan's bedroom floor, lost without a clue. 

The sound of the tv playing had woken them up a bit, but they were still half asleep. 

The tv was loud and they could hear voices screaming in the background. Yasmin and Jade were too tired to even notice the sudden changes. Just then that's when Yasmin could sense something in front of her. Whatever it was, it was very close to her and all she could feel was soft fir gentlty rubbing against her face.

She opened her eyes to see a gray cat ten times the size they were, hovering over top of her. The mouth was wide open. Just as it stuck its tongue out, bringing it's head closer with intentions of licking her face.

"aahhhhhhhh!" she yelled. "holy crap" She woke Jade. "what's wrong?" Jade asked as she woke from her sleep, sitting up from the floor. She still looked incredibly tired. 

Yasmin pointed to the cat running away from her and making its way up the steps. "A giant cat!" she said. "we gotta get out of here"

Yasmin was wide awake now, and it was still taking some time for Jade to wake up.

"oh my god, you didn't just see that?" Yasmin asked. "yeah I saw" she replied rubbing her eyes. Her makeup was slowly wearing off.

"I can't do this anymore, we can't survive like this, I am not used to being stuck somewhere without being able to find a way out, I'm not used to sleeping on a cold hard floor with no blankets and no food-"

"it's ok Yasmin we're gonna get through this" Jade assured her as she placed her hand onto her shoulder.

"almost getting eaten by a giant cat, isn't in my daily morning routine" said Yasmin.

"afternoon" said Jade as they both glanced up at the large clock not realizing they over slept.

"whatever" Yasmin shook her head. "That wasn't normal, none of this is normal"

"Yaz, we're not the normal ones here" said Jade. Yasmin just looked at her and then stared back down at the floor.

"I know, none of this is, we both miss Sasha and Cloe, we both miss our families and other friends, we're both gonna miss out on school for a while and maybe a little bit of shopping trips, so you're not in this alone, let's just put our heads together and we'll figure this out" said Jade.

Jade's words were very calming. Yasmin had realized she was right. It did suck without the other girls there, but they still had each other and the girls always knew how to solve situations. They were going to get through it together.

Jade was never the one to freak out about much. She was never a quitter. Yasmin didn't know what she would've done without her there.

"And why am I just realizing the tv wasn't on before?" said Yasmin eyeing the over sized screen. One of those shows none of the girls cared for was on like one of those super dramatic series that never ends, where a lot of the acting is over the top.

There was also lots of yelling coming from upstairs, and the girls were trying to listen, but they couldn't find a way to turn the tv down. It sounded like a bunch of murmuring.

"You hear that?" Jade asked. "Yeah that must be Dylan's parents? I wonder what they're arguing about" said Yasmin. Jade was still trying to listen closely while Yasmin focused her attention back onto the tv.

Up on the screen were two woman going at each other. "You have to start realizing that it's not always about you!" one of the women screamed. She could see her hatred just by seeing the anger displayed on the woman's face, suddenly she threw her hand across the other lady's cheek.

"ouch!" said Yasmin with her eyes glued to the tv screen. "hey Yaz, focus" said Jade tapping her. "look!"

She pointed to the giant staircase leading exactly to the place they needed to be, upstairs. The door was wide open. 

"Now's our chance!" said Jade. They both looked at each other and smiled as they planned their escape.


	9. A Crazy Mess pt 1

"Wow I really can't believe my eyes!" said Yasmin eyeing the giant steps. "what are you waiting for Yasmin? this may be our only chance" said Jade.  
The steps looked even wider. From where they were it looked like a long way to go. And they knew it would take them a while to get up there. Yasmin wasn't sure if they would be able to get up the steps in time.

"yeah you're right, but remember we are little now, there is a chance that we might get stepped on and possibly get crushed" said Yasmin.  
"I rather take the chances, climbing up an enormous flight of steps is better than being stuck in the same place with nothing to do" said Jade getting in the position to climb.  
"you're right, we won't find help-"

"especially if we stay stuck down here, now lets go before it's too late" said Jade trying to make her way up the steps. Yasmin began trying too. 

They both reached out their hands making attempts to reach the top of the first step. They were too small to accomplish that. So then they decided to pull onto the carpet and placed their legs into the wall of the steps trying to climb.

"ughhh this is so hard" Jade groaned. "I don't see how this is going to work" Yasmin added.

Once they realized that it wasn't going to happen they were trying to come up with better solutions.  
"maybe we can find something that we can step on to make it up the steps" Yasmin suggested as they both stood at the bottom of the steps eyeing the very spacious room. 

They were looking for any crazy object they could find that could get them out of there quicker.  
Just then that's when a look of excitement grew on Jade's face. She looked over at Yasmin, and that's how she knew she had a plan. "what is it Jade?" Yasmin began getting happy herself.  
"I am going to hold you up, and when I hold you up, I want you to reach out and climb over the top of the steps and then I want you to pull me up" said Jade.  
"that sounds like a great plan, very clever" said Yasmin facing the steps again. They both got in their positions to get the job done. 

As Jade lifted her she was able to get onto the first step although it took some time. Now the next problem was trying to get Jade up there.

Jade seemed so far beyond reach, but that didn't stop Yasmin. She leaned in further at the end of the steps reaching as far as she could to meet Jade's hand.  
"I don't know what I was thinking, this is harder than I thought" said Jade. "you got it, just grab onto the carpet and try to climb a little bit and i'll pull you up the rest of the way" said Yasmin. 

Jade did exactly what Yasmin said and Yasmin reached out really far to grab Jade's hand. "woah" Yasmin said being very close to falling. "be careful Yasmin" said Jade. "okay" said Yasmin inching herself away from the edge of the steps a bit. "now pull" said Jade. It took some time to get Jade onto the first step, but eventually they made it work.

"oh wow! I am out of breath" said Jade. "we did it!" said Yasmin so happy. "let's just keep our fingers crossed" said Jade taking deep breaths. After they took their breaths on the first step, they realized that they didn't really have the time to waste and decided to continue. They took turns with the lifting and pulling until they were finally halfway there.

"woah, I really can't believe we made it this far!" said Yasmin taking her breath. "we are almost there" said Jade catching hers.  
"now when I think about it, how exactly are we gonna make it out of the door?" Yasmin asked.  
"good question" said Jade. "we'll figure something out"

The girls had realized there was still yelling going on upstairs and stopped to listen. They could now hear them clearer. "I think it's time for you to stop running around here like everything is normal" a voice yelled similar to the voice of Dylan's mother. "you think I don't go out and bust my butt working three jobs to support this family?" his father yelled.

"I am just tired of running around like the crazy person" said his mother. "And I'm the bad guy?!" his father shot back.  
"this is not about you! this is about our son here...  
The girls continued to listen closely.

"maybe they noticed Dylan has been acting strange too" said Jade. "maybe when we get upstairs they can help us figure it out" said Yasmin.  
"But first I'd like to get back to normal again and grab my- oh my god I realized I left my phone" Jade said.  
"I don't know what I am going to do without my phone"  
The girls were still seated on the step.

"we can, I guess, find some way to get back to normal and go back for it, it's on the charger, I hope" said Yasmin as Jade leaned over placing her hands onto her forehead.  
"you're not helping" said Jade. "well I'm sorry" said Yasmin. Jade never panicked about a lot, but when it came to her phone she was serious about losing it.

"listen Jade, my phone has been lost for days, and I haven't found it yet, your phone should be right on the charger where you left it, besides it would be too heavy to carry up the steps" said Yasmin.

There was still constant fighting over all of their talking. And suddenly the door slammed shut.  
"this is just great!" Jade threw her hands from her face in disappointment. What were the girls going to do now?!


	10. A Crazy Mess pt 2

Yasmin and Jade had no idea what they were going to do. It has only been a couple days and they feel like they had already gone through enough trying to get out.  
It wasn't fun. They were still sitting on the step trying to figure things out. Neither of them had a clue what to do. They couldn't understand anything. They felt lost and confused.

"I don't know what to do" said Jade feeling irritated. Her arms were crossed. "me either, we were so close" said Yasmin. "and there is no other way out.  
The girls were halfway up the steps trying to make it up, but it seemed as if they weren't going to get out of there sooner.

"I hate this, I wish everything will just go back to the way it was" said Jade. "I know and it will, hopefully soon" said Yasmin. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Yasmin came up with an idea.

"Hey Jade, I think I know what we should do" Yasmin began. Jade lifted her head and turned to face her. "what is it?" she asked.  
"We should try to figure out what happened to us in the first place" said Yasmin. "by doing exactly what?" Jade asked.

"I say we climb to the bottom of the steps and go play with that remote in the middle of the floor and try to see if we can get back into the machine, and maybe it'll turn us back" Yasmin suggested.

"That's great, I didn't think of that," said Jade. "that stupid machine is what got us here in the first place"  
The girls decided to put in the work to get back down the steps. They went through with their plan. They were able to turn the machine on with the remote.  
"maybe this will work" said Yasmin excitedly. "no more sleeping on the hardwood floor, no more rashes"said Jade.

"I can see my cozy warm bed" Yasmin said. "no more staying up too late" Jade added. "and no more waking up to loud sounds" said Yasmin. "we're going to see Sasha and Cloe!" they both said in usion. They both laughed. They could go back and forth all day but they had something very important to get done.

The girls had a great feeling things were about to change for them. They had to do some thinking. Yasmin and Jade both had to remember what happened before all of this. That's when they began playing with buttons on the remote. About fifteen minutes passed and they were still at the same place.

"Nothing is working" Jade said getting a little frustrated. The remote was bigger than they were so it was harder trying to push every button. "We should both stand on it and jump" said Yasmin. "ok" said Jade. "on the count of three, one...two...three!"

They both jumped onto the remote and nothing happened. "owww" they both said hitting themselves against the hard device.  
"what if there's no way back" Jade began to panick. "there has to be" said Yasmin. They both stood up and began jumping up and down on the buttons. Suddenly the remote lit up.  
"Wow, It's working!" said Jade as both of their eyes grew wider. They felt amazed at what was happening in front of them.

It was the same bright green color that spun around them before. But this time it hit them throwing them all the way up in the air. It was like an electric shock.  
"woah!" they both screamed. This time they were fully aware of what was happening. "hey Yaz are you sure this will work?" Jade said not enjoying the experience so much. "positive" said Yasmin in a scared voice.

Their adrenalines were rushing. Their hearts were pounding faster. And they didn't have the time to think about anything. Suddenly the light shot them in the direction of the machine. And they got sucked back in. They just flew through all the swishy swirly colors really fast. It felt never ending.

Little did they know that so many hours had went by. Suddenly they landed somewhere. It was a very unknown place, it was pitch black in there.  
"Where are we?" Yasmin asked. "this is worse than I thought" said Jade. "I can't see a thing"

Just then a light came on and there was literally nothing around them. They both just looked at each other.  
Both of their lipsticks were smeared with mascara running down their faces. Jade's two pigtails weren't pigtails anymore. Yasmin's hair was simple style, but now it looked like a total disaster.

"I feel like a mess" said Jade. "I do too, dang Jade you are a mess" said Yasmin. "I knew it" Jade said on the verge of tears.  
"I look crazy too, don't give up just yet" said Yasmin trying to stay positive about the situation. "I don't know what else to do" said Jade angrily.

Suddenly they began hearing noises again. This time it sounded as if something was running closer to them.  
"Not again" Jade began to cry a bit. "run!" Yasmin screamed as the sound grew closer. They started running.

"what is that?" Jade asked. "I don't know" said Yasmin. They looked behind them and it caught up to them. It was mysterious giant gray bug they've never seen a day in their life. It had three eyes, four super long legs, super long antennas and a large mouth that opened really wide with slimy black stuff coming out of it. It looked mechanical.

They had ran from the strange creature for a long time until it got dark again. Yasmin and Jade couldn't see where they were going and they fell into a narrow pit.  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" the girls screamed. Suddenly they dropped into an unknown darkened place. A place they'd never seen. Everything seemed so unreal. Everything around them still tall, giant lights everywhere, there were stars everywhere. The ground underneath them felt rubbish.

"This is NOT what I expected, but hey we lost him" said Yasmin. "this is just wonderful" Jade said sarcastically. They both stood up. "relax at least we have somewhere to sleep tonight" said Yasmin.

We'll find our way back in the morning" she added. "the morning? how will we know if it is day or not? has it occured to you that this place isn't real? we're not actually outside" Jade said with an angry look plastered onto her face.  
"calm down Jade, we'll think of something like we always do" said Yasmin.

"are you seriously telling me to calm down? I am over here trying to figure out what's wrong with our best friend, and I didn't expect to get stuck in some stupid machine. I'm tired, I can't get any sleep, my feet are killing me, I'm hungry, my hair is a mess, I look like a clown, I have no phone and I can't see my friends!" Jade fussed.

"your friends? and how dare you say that you were trying to figure this out all along, I've been too, that's why we're here!" Yasmin argued.  
"Well it doesn't even matter anymore, just face it, we're stuck here forever and there will never be a way out, I mine as well give up everything. I'll never get to shop again, I'll never get to finish school and go to college" said Jade.

"Sasha and Cloe will never find us. I quit!"  
"no. you can't quit. I'm trying to think of something" said Yasmin. "forget it, keep your lame ideas to yourself. It's not gonna get us out of here sooner, it's only gonna make things worse" Jade hissed.

"I'm only trying to help!" Yasmin raised her voice. "That's not good enough, you always ruin everything, if only it weren't for you we wouldn't be stuck here. this is all your fault" said Jade. "says the one who came up with the plan to creep at his house, it was your idea in the first place!" Yasmin shot back.

The girls just went on and on. As they grew more and more tired the arguing didn't seem to stop.  
"you shouldn't have touched the machine, if only you would've minded your business like you normally do, we wouldn't have this problem" Jade yelled.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm giving up!" Jade began walking away from Yasmin. "you can't do that!" said Yasmin in shock.

Jade got quiet and the look on her face said enough. "I never imagined anything worse than being stuck here with you" Yasmin said walking in the opposite direction.  
"I can't believe you just said that!" said Jade. "fine quit then, I will figure this out all by myself" Yasmin fussed.  
"fine!" Jade screamed. "fine!" Yasmin screamed as they both walked away.


	11. It's Us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As of today this is my last update for this story. I hope you all enjoyed. I would like to thank whoever clicked into the story and took the time out of their day to read it. And I would like to thank whoever left a kudos on my work. nine is not a bad number. I feel grateful for that. Although I really wanted feedback, and I wanted to know all of your thought on this I am happy for the amount of reads. I know this is my first fanfic on this site anyway and I can work harder next time. And I still consider myself a newbie here. I know this may seem like it was a little rushed. But I hope whoever reads this will enjoy this last chapter. I'd be more than happy to write more on here. I hope you all stick around! XOXO

Yasmin and Jade haven't talked to each other for a while. They both decided to go seperate ways and figure things out on their own. It seemed as if nothing was going to help them get out of the situation they were stuck in. 

After waking up they decided to walk by themselves. They spent countless hours just walking in circles looking for one another. All they could see was their shadows on the walls.  
"I'm starting to think that I'm wasting my time" Jade said to herself. "Is this ever going to end?" Yasmin sighed. Jade regretted the things she said to her. 

Yasmin grew more afraid being by herself in a scary unknown place. She started to think about her best friend and realized that she couldn't do it on her own.  
Just then that's when they bumped into each other. "Jade!" Yasmin shouted. "Yasmin!" Jade shouted reaching her arms out to Yasmin. They went in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, you were right I was being selfish and you were only trying to help" said Jade. "I forgive you Jade, and I am sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it at all, I had to realize it would only take the two of us to figure this out" said Yasmin.

"I forgive you Yasmin" said Jade as they let go of each other. "Besides I never thought I'd enjoy this that much. Getting to run away from oversized objects, getting stuck in a machine" Yasmin added.  
"I actually kind of enjoyed it a bit too myself, this was one heck of a ride" Jade smiled. "I never imagined it would take so much just to figure out what was wrong with our friend"  
"It kinda reminds me of the time we went to that fair in the middle of the summer and you made me get on that crazy ride" Yasmin laughed.

"Yeah. We almost died, I am not re-living that again" said Jade. "I know tell me about it" said Yasmin. Just then something odd caught their attention.  
They jumped at the sight of two giant eyeballs staring in the direction they were standing.  
"oh no it found us" Yasmin said nervously. Before Yasmin and Jade could plan their escape the same light came rushing in their direction and pushed them sending shocks through their bodies. 

They began spinning up in the open air. Once they were out of the dark they came across the same bright colors they've seen before. They were flying for a long time until the machine spit them back out. They were lying on the soft cushion but something was wrong, they were still tiny.

"well that could've gone worse" said Yasmin trying to get up. "I have a headache now" said Jade patting her head. "well we're out of the machine now" said Jade. "But we're still not normal yet" said Yasmin.

Suddenly the girls began hearing giant footsteps entering Dylan's room. "oh no we're busted!" said Yasmin. "ahhhhhhhh" they screamed. They tried to leave the cushion as fast as they could so that they can hide some where.

"why are we hiding, they won't see us from here" said Jade. Finally Sasha and Cloe appeared.  
"It's them! they came back for us!" Yasmin exclaimed with joy. "I hope they find us!" said Jade.

Sasha and Cloe took a couple steps closer eying Dylan's weird machinery. As their footsteps got closer and closer Jade and Yasmin began screaming trying to get their attention.  
"Sasha Cloe!" Jade screamed. "It's us!" Yasmin yelled. Sasha and Cloe continued to look around. They kept yelling.

"Oh my god, the machine is on" said Sasha walking closer to it. "No don't do it" said Yasmin getting nervous for Sasha as she turned it off.  
"there's a lot of strange things going on down here" said Cloe. "what if something super natural happened to them"

"like what?" Sasha asked. They got quiet and that's when they began to think. "they must be trapped inside of there" said Sasha pointing to the machine. "that's exactly what I was thinking" said Cloe.

"no we're right here!" Jade yelled. They began yelling together. It took some time to realize they were standing on Dylan's cushion.  
"Yasmin, Jade what happened to you two?" Cloe said walking over to the cushion with Sasha. They both stood on their knees.

"ya'll look a mess but I'm glad we found you" said Sasha. "right now none of this matters, I'm just happy to see my best friends" said Yasmin.  
"How did this happen?" Cloe asked. "It's a long story, but right now we have to figure out how to get back to normal, life down here sucks" said Jade.

Just then there was a moment they've finally been waiting for. They all have been trying to reach Dylan for the past couple of days. Once he made it down the steps Sasha and Cloe rushed right over to him. He had loud rock and roll playing in his ears.

"Dylan, what did you do?" Cloe asked angrily. "huh?" Dylan asked as he continued to move to the music. Sasha grabbed his earphones and pulled them out of his ears. She grabbed onto his shirt and pushed him up against the wall beside the steps.

"Yasmin and Jade have been lost for days because of you, you better fix this, and you better fix this now!" said Sasha in his ear.  
"fix what?" Dylan asked. "don't play stupid" said Sasha letting go of him.

"If my friends aren't back in a couple of minutes, there are going to be serious consequences" said Sasha pushing him up against the wall again. Suddenly Dylan's phone began buzzing. He reached into his pocket. It was his new buddy Zeek. That's when something strange happened. An electrical silver light spun around Dylan making his body shake.  
"Dylan are you alright?!" said Cloe very shocked. Yasmin and Jade just sat around hoping for the best. They were all worried. After the light disappeared that's when Dylan began speaking to them.

"woah, what just happened?" Dylan asked. "what is all of this equipment doing in my room? why are you two here?"  
All of the girls were silent for a little bit just watching Dylan speak. "what is that playing?" Dylan asked pointing to the his earphones on the floor. "I don't listen to rock n roll"  
"Dylan! you're back!" said Cloe as they both got closer to Dylan giving him huge hugs. "Uhm, I'm confused, why is this happening again?" said Dylan.  
"It's a lot to explain, you won't understand" said Cloe. "what if Zeek set all of this up?" Sasha asked. "maybe!" said Cloe. "I'm still confused" said Dylan. 

"you don't remember the nerd who tries to get with every girl in high school? the guy trying so hard to take your spot on the football team?" Cloe asked.  
"uhm hello?" said Jade. "down here" Sasha, Cloe and Dylan ran closer to them. "what on earth happened to you guys?" Dylan asked.

"I still don't understand all of this" said Sasha. "we don't either, but now that Dylan's back to normal, we have to try to turn back" said Yasmin.  
"but what-" Cloe began speaking. "we don't have time, we will talk about this later" said Jade. "turn on the machine" "what?" Sasha asked confused.

"just do it" Jade demanded. Sasha went over to turn on the machine. "Now pick up the remote and start pressing buttons to try to turn us back" said Yasmin.  
Sasha, Cloe and Dylan played with the buttons for a while until the green light spun around the remote.

"hurry up just throw it over here!" said Jade. They threw the remote near the cushion. Yasmin and Jade just crossed their fingers in hopes that it would work. 

The light traveled and hit both of them knocking them back onto the pillow. The light spun around them bringing them up into the air again. It took longer this time.  
"come on, come on" said Cloe crossing her fingers. They all staired at the magic in front of them. They were all wowed and nervous at the same time. Finally everything stopped, and the only sound they could hear was Yasmin and Jade falling onto the hard floor.

"ouch" said Yasmin. "that hurt really bad" said Jade trying to get up. The girls have noticed that everything around them looked the way it was supposed to be.  
"we're back!" they both screamed together. Sasha and Cloe ran over to them and hugged the both of them. They all hugged each other. "I missed you guys so much!" said Yasmin. "we did too" said Sasha.

"how did this all happen again?" Cloe asked them. "It's a lot to explain, but all I know is I am never doing that again" said Jade. The girls laughed.  
"now lets go get you guys to your parents" said Cloe as she stood up. Sasha stood up next.

"and lets get ya'll cleaned up as well, ya'll could use a makeover" said Sasha helping Jade up. Cloe helped Yasmin up. "we have so much to tell you" said Cloe.  
"we have so much to tell you, where do you think we should start?" said Yasmin. The girls got quiet and put their eyes on Dylan who was quiet and confused about the whole situation.  
"I'm just glad you guys were ok" said Dylan breaking his thought. He walked over to Yasmin and Jade and hugged them.

"can you guys explain all of this?" said Dylan referring to all the equipment in his room. "you weren't acting like yourself" Yasmin began. They had a lot to talk about. They all had a lot to do catch up on.

Finally everything went back to normal. Dylan was acting himself again. The girls got their phones back and were able to see their parents. Yasmin was asked out by her crush and the best part of it was that the Bratz Pack were back. But no one could understand what really happened. Will anybody ever know?


End file.
